User blog:Itsphantomgamer/School war
This is a story partially related (just a little the rest is made-up) '''to my middle school experience waaaay before time. I will change this story so that it is more violent? and chaotic so don't read it if you think this will ruin your school experience. I am a bad writer btw. And Midnight if you're reading this... '''nice. Btw yes, my name is Brian. Chapter 1: First day of school "Fast!" I yelled as I took my backpack as fast as I can, dashed upstairs, swept my laser pointer and screwdriver in the backpack, then ran outside. I needed to be early to school otherwise I would miss the secret meeting I had with my friends. I hurried outside, running almost at the speed of light. "Watch it kid!" Someone yelled. Ignoring him, I ran even faster. It took me probably 10 minutes before I got to school, and I was half an hour late for the meeting. All sorts of children started to enter the schoolyard, cheering and discussing what class would they get. I tried to find my friends in this crowd of living items, but I couldn't find them. Groaning, I took my phone from my pocket and called my friends. There was no answer. Maybe I got the number wrong, ''I thought, trying to switch the numbers to make it have more sense. After five minutes, the bell already rang so we needed to go in the school. Sighing, I ran towards the nearest teacher I saw. "Hello. Do you know which class I am in... and yeah, sorry I'm late, and..." I hesitated. "Grade threes didn't leave yet, why don't you go find them?" The teacher answered sweetly. I was dead inside immediately. I'm pretty short. Everyone who doesn't know me will probably think I'm in grade three or two. But no. I'm grade seven. "I'm grade seven, Mrs," I paused. "Is this a joke? Did you advance grades like magic? Oh, sorry, I'll show you your class. What's your name?" "Brian." The teacher flipped through a large, fat binder. "You are in class 20, sweetie," the teacher directed sweetly. I walked silently inside the school. I found class 20. The door probably wasn't painted; there was a gash through it and part of the door was rusted. Feeling disgusted, I opened the door slowly. Inside was a normal class; but it wasn't necassarily the class I wanted. Inside of the class was some of the people I hate the most. Because our school was a large school, around thirty people join each year, so we must make new classrooms. However, I heard that there was too many people coming this year so they needed to pipe up a new classroom with fewer students. To simplify this, there was only 20 people in the classroom- and none of my friends were there. I sighed, than sat at a random desk beside two boys. "Hello, class." The teacher beamed, looking at the markers to find one with ink. "How's your day?" "Awful." I muttered under my breath. I saw the teacher write her name on the board: Mrs.Molly. "You see, my summer was disasterous." Mrs.Molly chuckled, looking at a thick binder. "I watched Netflix for..." On and on she went. I sighed, then started putting my school tools inside my desk. "Now it's time for attendence," Mrs.Molly bounced. "Let's see...Py? How do you pronounce it?" "Call me Paul if you want," Py answered, looking nervously at his desk. "...Brian?" "Oh, um...here." I coughed, acting completely casual. I stared across the room. I sure needed to make some friends or something otherwise I couldn't enjoy ''anything. ''I thought that maybe I can make a group of boys or something. "Now it's time for our lockers," Mrs.Molly exclaimed after about five minutes of attendence. "So...Phil, your locker number is 420," Everyone laughed. Phil sighed and walked outside the classroom to find his locker number. After 10 minutes of arguing with a student about his locker number, Mrs.Molly moved on to me. "Your number is 666, Brian." Mrs.Molly announced sweetly. Everyone sniggered as I dragged my backpack out of the room. Once I got to my locker, however, inside was a gun. '''Chapter 2: The groups' I slid the gun into my pocket secretly, then put my backpack and coat in the locker. I locked it with my heavy duty lock then went back to class. "OK, kids, so I'll hand you a letter YOU MUST show to your parents about the teachers and schedule," Mrs.Molly commanded. She passed out a letter to each student, but on my letter, there was an envelope clipped on it. Mrs.Molly didn't even notice it. I ripped open the silky white envelope than took out the peice of paper inside it. It read, "Found the gun in your locker? Perfect. Meet us at lunch recess. From, Lily." Lily was one of my friends, and we made a small group for hangouts, chatting, meetings, etc. There was Lily, Deven, Lazer, Rainbow, Max, and some other people that Lily probably randomly invited. Then the recess bell rang. I don't bring snacks, so I sat at my desk staring at everyone else go to their lockers. Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Paul. "Hey, wanna join our group?" He asked, putting his hand on my desk. Paul had dark hair and a small, black beady eyes, and always have a suspicious look. "Uhh...sure." I answered. "Just sit right over here," Paul announced, pointing at a row of tables with other boys there hanging out. I trotted to the tables. "Hi." Everyone greeted. I sat on a chair and stared at everyone. "Meet...Arik, Kcal, Isaac, Adam, Matt, Johnny, Cole, Kevin, Aster, and Greg." Paul announced. Greg took out a box of cards and they started to play. "Is your name really Kcal?" I asked, kind of feeling bad if the answer is yes. "No. More of a nickname." Kcal answered, putting down an ace of spades. "Everyone calls me random names. Kale, Kitkat, Kcal, Kimichi, whatever." I turned around and just noticed that Isaac and Adam were twins. However, I could tell them apart. Max says it's a superpower that I could do that. Then the bell rang to go outside. I put on my coat and walked outside. The playgroud was large and...pretty fun. There was a basketball hoop, a park, a field area, and a lot of four-square tiles. Usually I just sit and do nothing, but Kevin invited me to play basketball as they were missing a player. I sighed, then joined them because I had no choice. I'm bad at basketball. Last time I tried it with Deven, and we both failed. I was short, so I couldn't even slam dunk. Kevin put me in a team with Paul, him, Johnny, and Cole. I started with the ball. The other team tried to take the ball, but I dodged them slowly and akwardly, then randomly took a shot. The ball fell into the hoop. I guess I was lucky. But that's when I heard something drop on the floor. It was a rock with a note on it. Chapter 3: The meeting I read the note when our teacher did another attendance. It was from Deven. He wrote that I must come immediately. How will I be able to escape school with nobody noticing? ''I thought. Sudddenly the door knocked. It was Lily, but she probably did something to make her look way taller. "I'm picking up Cassidy and Brian," Lily snapped in a deep voice. I chuckled as Lily slammed a fake note from my parents saying "Cassidy's mother" will pick me up. I grabbed my stuff, then followed Lily. Lily went to the washroom, then came out her regular size. "Who is Cassidy?" I asked. "My sister." Lily answered, pointing to her sister. "I never told you, but...now you know." I sighed then we ran into Lily's car. Lily drove. Just a clarification here, but the whole group can drive. However, Lily likes to drive, I only drive for getaways and chasing, Deven drives at emergencies, and Max and Rainbow drives when they felt like it. I don't know about Cassidy, however. "Hey, Cassidy, can you drive?" I asked, staring at the car seats. We own a large and old SUV and a very techy car which used to be a Toyota but we changed it to have new feutures. "Yeah." Cassidy answered. "But only for emergencies." After a couple of minutes, we all arrived at the "headquarters". It's really just an abandonned house that we use as a base. It's mostly for chatting and having fun, but we also have a room with multiple rows of computers that shows us camera activity. Now I understand that sounds like stalking, but it's more for looking around the town. As we entered the HQ, Lily brought me into the computer room. The others were already there. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking around the room. "Suspicious activity," Max answered, showing me the screen of a computer. In front of our school was 5 parked identical cars. "Let's check it just in case." Rainbow answered. "But we'll all stay behind. How about you leave with Cassidy, Lily, and Deven?" I agreed then entered the driver's seat of the techy car. We needed to be very fast just in case. As I started the car engine, there was a whizzing sound and our car wobbled. Then suddenly at the window, was Paul. '''Chapter 4: Suspicious activity' "Bruh, how did you get here?" I asked, opening the door. "Nothing. I followed you when you left. Nice Toyota though." Paul answered. "Come on in." Deven suggested. "We have been detecting suspicious activity." "No," Paul declined, backing up to walk to school. "I was just randomly looking." Paul then dashed to school. I shrugged and then turned on the engine, then drove to the school. There was a traffic jam, however. "We need to get out of it!" Cassidy yelled, pointing at me. I stared at all the buttons on the large dashboard. I turned on monster truck mode. Immediately, the tires shot out a large pole and then our car was literally a monster truck. Category:Blog posts